1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angioplasty system used in angiographic examinations and treatments. More specifically, the present invention relates to a catheter for guiding and receiving a PTCA guidewire or a balloon catheter while being inserted and moved in a femoral artery or carotid artery. To enable the catheter to move within the blood vessel without hurting the patient, the distal end of the catheter includes a tapered tip with an expandable lumen, the taper facilitating movement of the catheter in a vessel and the expandability of the lumen facilitating ejection of the balloon catheter from the guiding catheter once an operating position is reached.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the catheter of the present invention differs from prior catheters by having a tapered tip with an expandable lumen for traversing a vessel easily and for enclosing a balloon catheter on a PTCA guidewire until the catheter has reached an area in a vessel to be treated.